


Robots on Ice

by KittyDoesThings



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Humor, arctic antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyDoesThings/pseuds/KittyDoesThings
Summary: A one-shot based off of a silly Discord conversation.The Autobots and Decepticons duke it out in the arctic, but it's a bit more slippery than they intended.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Robots on Ice

This was just supposed to be a simple arctic mission to scope out a potential energon deposit.

That was all it was supposed to be.

_But it turned out even better than expected._

Starscream was perched up on a small glacier, watching the bots below sliding around on the ice, none of them able to keep their balance. Megatron and the Prime had already fallen through the ice due to their weight, Breakdown and Bulkhead were also pushing that risk, and the rest of the Autobots and Decepticons were just trying to keep from falling over at this point, mostly to no avail.

Well, the rest of the Decepticons aside from Soundwave and Knockout, wherever they were at the moment.

…

Okay honestly, he should’ve seen Soundwave suddenly sitting down next to him coming.

“Er- Hello Soundwave.” Starscream greeted. “I thought it better to not risk falling through the ice as Lord Megatron and Optimus Prime did.”

“Partly why we’re up here too.” a voice behind them spoke up. Starscream turned to see Knockout, who waved hello as he sat down on the other side of the seeker from Soundwave. “That and this seemed like a good vantage point to watch the show.”

Starscream nodded, turning back to the bots below. “Honestly I don’t know why those idiots think this is still a good idea. We’re risking our lives even just being out here in this temperature. I can only imagine how much work you’ll have cut out for you with Lord Megatron alone.”

“Don’t remind me.” Knockout replied, shuddering. “Kind of makes me wish I had one of those fluffy things the humans wear when they’re cold.”

“Those do look rather comfortable don’t they?” Starscream chuckled. The three bots above watched as Bumblebee and Bulkhead slammed into each other on the ice, sending them both falling to their afts. Knockout and Starscream couldn’t help bursting into laughter. Though it wasn’t immediately apparent, Soundwave was enjoying this as well, even recording the entire thing.

“Oh Primus, this is better than I thought it would be!” Knockout laughed, wiping tears from his optics.

Starscream’s wings fluttered excitedly. “Agreed!” Soundwave just nodded, but he had a smiley face on his visor.

Arcee glared up at the three Decepticons above on the glacier. How was it fair that those three sat up there laughing while everyone else was trying to complete a mission? The answer was it wasn’t.

“Hey, Wheeljack!” Arcee called out. The wrecker in question did his best to slide over to her.

“What’cha need, ‘Cee?”

Arcee pointed up to the Decepticons above them. “Throw me.”

Wheeljack smiled mischievously as Arcee climbed into his servos. “Ready?” Arcee nodded, and the wrecker lobbed the small bot as hard as he could up towards Knockout, Starscream, and Soundwave.

“FRAG-!” Knockout blurted out as he scrambled away. Starscream and Soundwave attempted to do the same, but it seemed Starscream was a bit too slow, as Arcee slammed into his backside and sent them both tumbling down into the snow. After a few moments they crawled out of the snowdrift they landed in, shivering.

“Okay, maybe that wasn’t the best idea.” Arcee admitted, her dentals chattering.

“Oh wow, you THINK?” Starscream sarcastically retorted. The two-wheeler rolled her optics.

“Well, at least I hit one of my targets.” she chuckled. Starscream glared at her, shaking snow off his wings. His glare only increased as he heard Knockout laughing. 

Starscream tiredly faceplanted into the snow. Guess today wasn’t entirely good.


End file.
